World Enough
by Cardinal Rose
Summary: DCI John Noble and his team relocated to Broadchurch for a quieter pace of life. What he never expected was that the worst unsolved case of his career would follow him to Broadchurch, threatening everything he and his team had built. And when the Chief Super's daughter comes in and stirs up his professional and personal lives, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I found this buried on my phone, and figured I'd post it to see if it was any good.**

**This has nothing to do with the plot of Broadchurch, I'm borrowing the universe and the location, that's all.**

**I also own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Waves whooshed upon the beach, the rhythmic sound mixing with the calls of the sea birds to create the soundtrack of Broadchurch. It was a perfectly ordinary morning, all things considered. Children went off to school, shops saw their regular trade, the journalists of the Broadchurch Herald searched for the next big local news story. And, in the Broadchurch police station, the CID carried on doing nothing in particular. Crime wasn't exactly rampant in the sleepy coastal town, something for which the officers were singularly grateful for. Three years ago, the entire division had undergone an overhaul, the local few moving on to better opportunities, while the current team moved in from London. They were...unusual. Before Broadchurch, the eight person team had been very good friends, family, but had been scattered throughout the Metropolitan police force. Detective Sergeant Mickey Smith was in the Cyber Crimes Unit, Detective Constable Jake Simmonds was a plod walking the beat around Battersea, Dr Martha Jones had barely been recognised as a pathologist, DC's Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper had been forgotten transfers from Cardiff, Detective Inspector Jack Harkness had been twiddling his thumbs in Vice, and Detective Chief Inspector John Noble had been barely coping with the hell that came with the Serious Crimes and Operations Division. Until Chief Superintendent Peter Tyler made them an offer they couldn't refuse. Now, they were happy, working together, and away from the stress of London life.

DCI John Noble cursed lowly under his breath, fifteen minutes late, as he hurried into the CID on trainer-clad feet. "Mornin' Doc!" Jack yelled, American accent as playful as the RAF Captain's coat the man never went anywhere without.

"Good morning, Jack" John replied, sharing a look with Ianto. Their eyes rolled in unison. "Morning, Yan."

"DCI Noble" Ianto acknowledged, professional as ever. Pity his husband never got that memo. "The Chief wants a word, whenever you're free."

"That'll be in a while" Mickey announced, looking up from his computer with a frown. "We're outta here."

"In English" Jake chimed in, grinning mischievously at his partner. "We've got a call out." John paused, halfway out of both his office and his trench coat.

"Where?" John asked, something heavy dropping into the pit of his stomach.

"Harbor Cliff Beach" Gwen replied, auburn hair messy from the paths her hands carded through it. Clearly the paperwork for the Tri-Town Festival was getting to her. "We all going, Sir?"

"Alright, alright" John sighed, inwardly shuddering at that hated word 'sir'. The hopeful expressions on his teams faces were too much to bear. Sometimes, just sometimes, they craved the busyness they used to enjoy. "Jack, you're with me. Chuckle Brothers, chase up with uniforms. I want that scene so secure not even my best mate could get in. Yan, Gwen, you're on witness recon. Find everyone who even considered going to that beach within the last twenty-four hours, and find out what they were doing in that period." Gwen's face fell comically. "And don't pout, Gwyneth, it's not my fault you and Yan have the town wrapped around your little fingers."

"You will at least text when Martha gives you the ToD?" Ianto's resignation was both adorable and understandable. John never changed his mind on assignments. Besides, it was revenge for calling him Sir.

"Always, love of mine" Jack grinned charmingly, John groaning even as they left the building.

Martha met them halfway down the beach, nausea blanching her features. There wasn't much he could see from here, not even behind the inner cordon. "Doctor" she greeted, just as she always had. But there was something else in her familiar tones, something that made John want to shake his head and turn back. The old instincts of a predator on the loose. "Doctor, don't go down there." Denial hit John square in the chest. Now he knew for certain; that look, that tone. He couldn't deal with it, not now, not here, not even after all these years. Martha gripped his arm gently. "John. DCI Noble. Give it to someone else. Someone not involved." John ignored her, lengthening his strides until he was level with Tosh Sato and her SOCO team. He steeled himself, eyes closing for a beat, before he focused on the body. On what was left of the body. A dismembered head, hands and feet were placed artfully next to an immaculately cleaned torso, arms and legs spread out like a starfish near where they would normally have laid. A single hole burnt the skin above the heart, the words 'World enough and time' tattooed in flowing calligraphy underneath.

"No" John breathed, head shaking frantically. "Jack, am I-? Tell me I'm seeing things."

"It could be a copycat" the American suggested, but even he didn't sound convinced.

"And the tattoo?" John sighed, already defeated. "We didn't release that while I was there." He carded a hand through his hair z struggling to regain his equilibrium. "Do we know who it is yet?"

"Not yet" Martha sighed apologetically. "I've put the whole department on it, but we're all understaffed as it is."

"Right. Well. Yes." John coughed. Jack waved him away, understanding as they all did what John had to do now. Reporting this to Pete would by necessity put the whole town on edge, but it might finally help him solve the case that still haunted his nightmares. How was he going to explain this to Pete? How was his going to reconcile bringing this to the small town? One thing he knew for certain: this time he would solve this case, or it would kill him instead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Any good?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I am sorry about the delay in posting this. There is no excuse. As an apology, please accept the introduction of Rose.**

**Although, that's pretty much all that happens this chap.**

**More plot and action next chapter, hopefully.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Oh, and I still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Once upon a time, John would have ran up the stairs into his boss's office, full of confidence and the brash recklessness of youth. He would have been eager to reassure his superior that he could and would solve this case. If it were any other case, John might still have done that. But the years of his life he had had devoted to that case, this case, gave him a caution earned too late. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to run back to his car and drive to his sister's house. Donna would know what to do. And if she didn't, at the very least he could cuddle his daughter and pretend he knew what he was doing with his life. Then maybe grab them, start running, and never look back. He could spend the rest of his life travelling, like a sort of hobo - his daughter would enjoy it too. His grandfather hadn't raised a coward though, and he steeled himself for an unpleasant conversation. Head tall, back straight, he marched right through his squadroom and into the Chief Superintendent's office. Pete Tyler was a normal bloke, all things considered, he refused to stand on ceremony, and proudly displayed photographs of his wife and two children. Fatherhood and the weight of the world on their shoulders was something the two of them had in common. "Doctor" Pete greeted, looking up from his files. "Jack rang ahead, said there was a situation with Harbor Cliff?" John glanced away from Pete's worried eyes, hating himself all over again. Even Jack had to call and make it easier on him, not that anything really could.

"The Time Killer." Pete, of course, had been briefed on the file when John had interviewed for the transfer. He knew how bad the case was going to be. He even knew how personal the case was to John, and his team. "It's no copycat. It's him, and somehow he's followed me down here."

"We always knew he would" Pete sighed, a mixture of resignation and weariness in his eyes. "I'll call London, get the files sent over." John nodded, turning on his heel to leave. "John." He paused, turning back to his boss. "About what I originally called you in here for?" John rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; he had actually forgotten his boss had wanted a word earlier that morning.

"If it's about the paperwork-?"

"Not about the paperwork for a change" Pete replied, lips twitching in amusement. "Ianto sent the last of it through this morning."

"That's good then" John said slowly, inching for the door. Experience had taught him that if it wasn't about paperwork, it was about one of Jackie Tyler's infernal parties. The last one was so awful that he had spent the entire night drinking banana daquiris in the corner with Tosh Sato and her husband Owen, while Jack ran interference. Pete sighed at him, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"It's nothing to do with my wife and her entertainments either, Doctor" Pete continued, shaking his head as John slumped in relief. "I need a favour." John paused, normally he would say that he would do anything for Pete, but he didn't like the tone his Superior had delivered his request in. He sounded tired, almost wary of John's reaction. "To be honest, it might work out well. You need a fresh set of eyes on this case, and I need to place a new team member."

"My team?" John demanded, shaking his head emphatically. "Oh no. We don't play well with others. Just look at Jack, or Mickey." He laughed, slightly hysterically. "My team made Donna quit. Donna. My twin sister. The bossiest woman on Earth." He leaned forward, peering at Pete. "You really think giving my team a rookie is the best thing to do?"

"Not particularly" Pete agreed, shrugging. "But it's happening." His blue eyes glanced over John's shoulder and he smiled. John immediately went on guard. That wasn't his professional 'greet the team' smile, no. That was his family smile. John winced and slowly turned, expecting to see Jackie Tyler standing behind him. Instead, his breath caught, his hearts skipped a beat, and he gaped. Standing in front of him was an angel. A beautiful pink-and-yellow angel. She smiled at him, a brilliant tongue-in-teeth grin, and winked at Pete. Pete sighed and nodded at John, as if telling him that he knew that was going to happen. "Detective Sergeant Rose Tyler, meet Detective Chief Inspector John Noble." John grinned a hello. "Rose, meet your new boss. Doctor, meet my daughter."

"Brilliant to meet you, Rose Tyler" John grinned, hoping de didn't look like a loon (he did).

"Pleasure to meet you too, Sir" Rose replied, glaring daggers at her father. "Dad! I told you not to tell everyone!"

"You're not getting any favours, Rose" Pete replied evenly, sitting back in his chair. "CID has a case, a case I'd rather not put my daughter on, but there you are. We swore an oath, now get to work." Rose scowled but nodded and left the office. "Look after my daughter, John. But solve this case."

* * *

"Sir?!" Rose caught up with John as he was entering the CID. He groaned at the hated title and spun to face her. For experience's sake, he grabbed her hand and towed her into his office. He had a case to solve, he didn't have time to babysit the boss' daughter.

"Ground rules" he announced, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "First and most importantly, my CID is an informal one. I don't tolerate being called 'sir'. If my team do it, it's either in fun or as a sign of irritation. Secondly, call me Doctor or John or both, I don't care which as long as there is no sir attached." Rose nodded, taking his rules in. "Third, watch out for Jack. He'll flirt like breathing, but if you flirt back his husband will be upset. We don't want that. Ianto's happiness is directly correlated with the quality of our coffee."

"So, don't flirt with Jack, call you Doctor, and keep Ianto happy" Rose listed, grinning at him. "Those all your rules?"

"No" John pouted, glancing out into the empty squadroom. "Rule four: bananas are good. Rule five: eat chips." He thought for a moment. "That's about it."

"Okay" Rose agreed, perching on his desk. "I've just got the one. Don't baby me because I'm the Chief Supper's daughter." John had already intended to do that anyway.

"Deal." Rose's smile lit up her brown eyes.

"Excellent. Now why don't you bring me up to speed on the case. Start at the beginning, and don't you dare leave anything out." John's smile melted right off his face. He slumped against the wall, deciding on an abridged version of events.

"Five years ago, I was a DCI in the Serious Crimes and Operations division of the Metropolitan Police Force. My team was called down to the Southwark Bridge, where we found the first in a series of, let's just say, mutilated bodies. Within months I had a serial killer on my hands. Every body, twelve of them, were found, killed, presented exactly the same way. Same laser through the heart, same dismemberment, same distance from the remains, everything." Rose gasped, horrified by the image he was showing her, a photo of that mornings crime scene. "For three years, we tried and failed to catch him, no clues, no nothing. Then nothing for two years. I quit London, moved here for a change. Now, he's followed me. The Time Killer is in Broadchurch. And this time, I don't think he's planning on going away."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
